


Falling for You

by Sepheria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute boyfriends in love, Equestrian Dean, Fluff, Horses, I guess this is High School!AU?, M/M, Showjumping, featuring Horse!Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepheria/pseuds/Sepheria
Summary: In which Dean brings Castiel to visit the girl of his life (hint: it's not what you think) and it takes Castiel to fall - quite literally - for him to say "I love you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Destiel and horses, so this happened...

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Castiel exclaims.

Dean grins. “Hey, you’ve met my family, now it’s only fair you meet the girl in my life.” Even though Dean smiles, Cas can tell that Dean is nervous. Castiel himself feels pretty out of depth right now, so it’s only fair Dean should suffer as well.

“Stop smiling, it’s not funny. I’m not sure this is a great idea, Dean.” It’s not the first time Cas has said that in the last few hours. It’s more likely the twentieth time in the last week, since Castiel agreed to do this, after a fair amount of coaxing from Dean (and quite a few kisses).

Dean pats his thigh. “You’ll be fine. She’ll take care of ya, I promise.”

Castiel rolls his eyes at his boyfriend.

Sometimes, Castiel still can’t believe he gets to call Dean his boyfriend. When Castiel started his senior year in Lawrence High six months ago, he had been what most people would call a nerd. Preferring the company of books over people would do that. Paring the with the thick-rimmed glasses and his more-than-awkward social skills, Castiel supposes he can see why people called him that. It wasn’t like he minded back then.

Until he met Dean Winchester.

Dean was everything Cas was not. With his sparkling green eyes, easy smiles, and deep laughter he was both charming, popular, and downright gorgeous. Dean was the uncrowned king of the high school; the girl’s wanted him, the boys wanted to be him - everyone adored him.

When Castiel saw Dean walking down the halls, surrounded by his harem of girls, Castiel assumed that he was just another jock, a playboy, who used his good looks to charm one girl after another. Just another sportsfreak, who didn’t have the time of the day for a nerd like Cas.

And in a way, Dean was a sportsfreak. Except Dean’s choice of sport was something Castiel had never encountered before.

Showjumping.

Dean could spend hours ranting about horses and competitions and the best ways to ride a slippery course, not caring if anyone should judge him for choosing a “girly sport”. Dean was as fiercely proud of his sport as any football player, and Castiel had quickly become fascinated by it. Dean and his friends - Jo Harvelle, Charlie Bradbury and Lisa Braeden (the girls Castiel had assumed were Dean’s latest conquest) - had welcomed Castiel into their group quickly; even though Castiel couldn’t contribute to the conversation besides asking questions (which Dean happily answered).

Castiel and Dean had spent a few months as friends, then a month as _“just friends”_ before migrating into the vague territory of _“we’re sort of dating”_ and then as official boyfriend.

And now, a month after becoming boyfriends, Dean has decided that it’s time Castiel meets the one being in the universe that can rival Cas for Dean’s affections.

Which is why Castiel is currently sitting on the back of a black and _very_ tall horse. Dean’s horse is named Impala and she’s objectively speaking a beautiful animal, with her ebony coat and graceful movements - but right now, Castiel is terrified of her.

He tightens his grip on Impala’s mane with one hand and reaches up to adjust the riding helmet on his head. It’s Dean’s, and it’s a little too big, but Dean promised that Impala won’t throw him off. Castiel has his doubts.

Dean adjusts the stirrups and places Cas’ feet in them. The extra support makes him relax, but he’s right back to clutching at Impala’s mane when she moves a single step to the right.

“Why on earth did I agree to this?” Cas grumbles and eyes the ground which looks to be at least ten feet away.

“Because you love me,” Dean quips, then immediately shuts his mouth with wide eyes, realising what he just said.

They haven’t exchanged that particular sentence yet and Castiel doesn’t know how to react besides staring at Dean, because while it’s true on Cas’ part, he doesn’t know if Dean feels the same. And now is certainly not the time to have that conversation.

Dean clears his throat. “So, um, you remember what I told you about steering?”

Castiel releases his death grip on Impala’s mane in favor of grasping the reins. “Yes. Left rein means left, right rein means right, both reins means stop.” It seems pretty straight forward, but Castiel still can’t understand how such simple gestures can steer a 1400 lbs animal. If Impala decides she would rather be free of Cas, there is nothing he can do to stop her from throwing him off.

Dean nods and smiles. It’s like watching the sun come out, such is his smile. Castiel could spend forever soaking up the warmth of Dean’s smiles and laughs. “And pressing your heels to her sides means forward, but for the love of God, _be gentle_! Baby’s pretty well schooled, so she’ll react to even the smallest touches.”

“That’s reassuring,” Cas mumbles, but decides to give it a try. He moves his feet inwards until he feels the warm side of Impala’s flank and then presses. She immediately reacts and steps forward. Castiel gasps and only just remembers to _not_ throw away the reins so he can hold onto her mane.

It’s like sitting on a slippery barrel rocking on the ocean. Castiel is grateful for the saddle and the stirrups, because he’s sure that he would have fallen off long ago if not for them. He presses his knees close to the saddle, as Dean told him, and tries to keep his feet still so they won’t accidentally bump into Impala’s sides and set her leaping into a wild gallop.

Impala walks forward until she reaches the fence at the end of the indoor ring, where she turns to the right and follows the fence to the other corner. Castiel doesn’t even have to steer; Impala seems to know what to do. At least she’s not walking head first into the fence. Thank God for horses being smart creatures.

By the time Impala has completed an entire round around the ring and has returned to a smiling Dean, Cas has started to feel confident in the saddle. He relaxes his leg muscles and slouches down a bit so he isn’t sitting like a statue atop of the mare.

“This isn’t so bad,” Castiel says, pulling both reins backwards awkwardly. Impala stops promptly in front of Dean and chews on the bit, fluffy ears tipping forward when Dean pats her on the nose.

“See, I told you you would be fine,” Dean says. His face shines with outright pride, green eyes alight with happiness. If Cas hadn’t been sitting on a horse, he would have kissed Dean’s smiling lips, but he settles for beaming at Dean instead.

“This is strangely exhilarating,” Castiel says and squeezes Impala’s sides to get her to move forward again. She obeys, and Cas steers her in a circle around Dean, giggling like a child.

Dean reaches for his phone and snaps a quick shot of Castiel and Impala, and normally Cas would have protested, but he can’t bring himself to it with the way Dean is smiling. He feels emotions bloom in his chest, the most notable being _love_. The emotion builds the more Castiel stares at Dean, and he opens his mouth-

Then, right as Castiel thinks he’s ready to say those three magic words to Dean, someone slams the door to the arena open. Castiel sees Impala’s neck and then it disappears and now he’s only seeing the ground below him. There’s a weird moment where Castiel thinks _Oh no, I’m falling_ , and then he slams to the ground.

Someone yells his name.

Castiel lays stunned on the ground, trying to figure out what just happened. _Where did the horse go?_ he thinks and opens his eyes. Dean’s face hovers above him, concern shadowing his expression.

“ _Cas_? Cas, are you alright?”

Castiel groans and tries to move, but Dean holds him down with firm hands.

“Cas, stay down until you’re sure nothing’s wrong,” Dean says, hands gently brushing some sand from Cas’ cheek.

Castiel nods slowly and focusses on his body, trying to work out if anything feels broken. It doesn’t, but his heart’s also galloping away on his chest. If something’s broken, there’s a good chance he won’t feel it until the adrenaline wears off in a moment.

“Cas, I’m so sorry, she just got scared because my idiot brother can’t control his overgrown limbs…” Dean keeps apologising and brushing the sand off Cas’ clothes.

Castiel spots Sam out of the corner of his vision, pulling Impala after him. Sam brushes his hair out of the way and looks at Cas. “Cas, God, I’m so sorry, I didn’t think she would get scared like that.”

Cas tests his limbs to see if everything works and then sits up slowly, Dean supporting him. “It’s fine, Sam,” Cas croaks, and moans when he feels his right side throb. That’s probably where he landed, going by the pain.

“Nothing broken?” Dean asks.

Castiel shakes his head, and Dean breathes a relieved sigh, though he still looks scared.

Castiel struggles to his feet and looks down at himself. He’s covered in sand. “Naomi is gonna be so angry,” he says, trying to clean what he can with his hands. Even then, sand has the uncanny ability to get absolutely everywhere, so he just needs to brace himself for her wrath.

“Cas, I’m so, so sorry,” Dean says, looking down at his feet. “I just… She doesn’t usually react like this.” Dean’s expression is pained, because Cas knows that him meeting and liking Impala was important to Dean.

“Dean, it’s fine-” “But it’s not, Cas! I promised she wouldn’t do this, and then she does anyway.” By now, Dean looks like he’s about to cry. “Please don’t..”

_Does Dean think Cas is going to break up with him?_

Castiel looks at Dean for moment and then says, “God, Dean, you are an idiot sometimes!”

Dean flinches and ducks down.

Castiel continues. “Of course I can forgive you, you big fool. So I fell off your horse? So what? You’ve told me so many times that horses are living animals, and that you can never predict their actions. I knew the risk.”

Dean smiles tentatively. “So you forgive me?”

Castiel huffs. “Yes. I do. You know why?” The next words rush out of him before he can stop them. “Because I love you. I love you, Dean. I think I have from the moment we met.”

Dean’s small smile turns into a big one, complete with eye crinkles and a a blush highlighting the sprinkle of freckles across his nose and cheeks. He reaches forward and grabs Cas by the shoulders, hauling him in for a kiss. It’s rushed and there’s quite a bit of sand on Cas’ lips, but it’s still the best kiss Castiel has ever had.

“I love you, too,” Dean whispers against Cas’ lips and brushes his thumbs across his cheeks.

Their moment of intensively gazing into each other’s eyes adoringly is interrupted by coughing to their right. Sam stands to their right with Impala by his side. “I don’t think Impala was impressed by your epic love confessions,” he says.

Dean looks offended. “What are you talking about, look at her, she thought it was adorable!”

Right in that moment, Impala shakes her head and snorts, looking thoroughly bored by the entire thing. Dean’s face is priceless.

Cas can’t help it. He breaks out into laughter.

“You’re supposed to be on my side, Cas!” Dean scowls at him.

Cas smiles and says, “I am, Dean. Always.”

Dean brightens. “Because you love me?”

Castiel tugs him forward and kisses him. “Yes. Because I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me indulging in two things I love dearly: Destiel and horses. I honestly believe Dean would be the perfect showjumper. It takes a great amount of bravery and skill, and I feel like he would love the thrill of it, the speed, the competition...
> 
> This is also the first fic I've ever posted, so I'm a little scared - I hope I did alright!


End file.
